Gardening is one of the most popular activities in the United States. When gardening, it is usually convenient to have a workbench for doing various gardening tasks, such as potting plants. The workbench allows the gardener to stand comfortably while working and helps maintain tools and materials that are needed within easy reach. Unfortunately, there are not many workbenches available that are made specifically for gardening. Consequently, many gardeners simply make do with a generic, multi-purpose workbench.
One problem with using a generic, multi-purpose workbench for gardening is that it does not always provide a convenient place to store gardening tools or other materials (e.g., potting soil, mulch, fertilizer, etc.) that may be needed for gardening. Consequently, the work surface tends to get cluttered with gardening tools and other materials during use. The gardener can purchase a separate storage closet or rack in which to store the gardening tools. This alternative requires additional expenditures. Also, a separate storage closet or storage rack consumes precious space that could be used for other purposes.
Another problem is that many people do not have sufficient space for a freestanding workbench. For example, many people live in apartments or homes without a garage or workshed. People so situated will frequently fashion a workbench out of whatever materials may be available or will make do without a bench. The lack of a suitable place to work, however, tends to discourage those people from engaging in gardening.
Another problem is that potting soil, organic matter, and mulch is frequently spilled on the bench. Conventional workbenches have a solid work surface that become quickly dirtied and must be cleaned up after use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a workbench that is specifically adapted for gardening and that consumes as little space as possible.